mundos cruzados: los guerreros olvidados
by valenor-el-erante
Summary: como un alto elfo alejado de su familia por su orgullo, un guerrero de gondor que añora la paz , y un elfo del bosque negro sin deseos de vivir, terminaron en equestria, fueron azares del destino o el comienzo de traviesa a un futuro incierto o anhelos que ya han olvidado de mejores días, pasen y descubranlo
1. prologo

los personajes de del señor de los anillos, warhammer y my little pony, no pertenecen es solo una historia sin fin comercial sino para entrener

Prologo

En otros mundos, sin ver la armonía ni paz donde las guerras están a la orden del día, varias vidas están ha punto de cambiar para dar paso, ha una nueva vida por una magia, que no conocen, pero en las sombras algunas mira.

Paramos de finubar, Ulthuan

Gritos de muerte y maldiciones varias, choques de espadas contra escudos, sangre y muerte para el lado que uno mire, pero en esta confusión y desolación un grupo de lanceros avanza junto ha una maga, para tomar pociones para un ataque crucial.

Líder de los lanceros: maga Altheis esta segura de lo que hará, no quiero terminar mis días como una rana o algo peor

Maga Altheis: si estoy segura de lo que hago guardia Valenor.

Valenor: ya me temía eso

Y la maga empieza ha recitar un hechizo, y un portal aparece y los valientes guerreros lo atraviesan sin antes escuchar la arenga de su líder.

Valenor: hermanos míos, esta batalla asegurara tal vez el futuro de nuestra tierra, y de aquellos que viven en ella, por eso les pido que luchen como si fueran leones de cracia, contra estos pérfidos hijos de naggaroth, muerte o gloria

Y se lanzaron ha la carga atreves del portal. Pero al atravesar el portal Valenor desapareció para terror de sus camaradas y la maga Altheis, pero tuvieron que hacer su temor ha un lado y seguir luchando para su pesar.

Abismo de Helm, Arda (tierra media).

Un grupo de humanos y unos pocos guerreros de los dominios elficos luchan contra las hordas del mago blanco Saruman, pero estas últimas han hecho una grieta en las murallas de la fortaleza donde luchan desesperadamente humanos y elfos, y ahora se escuchan gritos en la lejanía del rey humano theoden.

Rey theoden: Aragón reagrupa a tus fuerzas a la cuídela.

Aragón: reagrúpense a la ciudadela ahora

Y un guerrero elfo corre junto ha sus camaradas hasta que ve ha su señor rodea por los urukai luchando desesperadamente por su vida, y se lanzo para salvarlo, pero una ballesta le da y cae al suelo mal herido, pero haciendo aplomo de sus fuerzas se levanta y sigue luchando para tratar de salvar ha su señor.

Guerrero: mi señor debo seguir para salvarle….

Y todo de repente se pone negro y el guerrero cae al suelo, y ahí callo para perderse en los pensamientos y recuerdos de su vida que pasaban frente a sus ojos

Osghiliath afueras minas tirith, Arda (tierra media)

Un guerrero corre junto ha otros cientos para tratar de salvar su vida de la fuerzas de mordor, que habían entrado a las ruinas de la antigua ciudad osghiliath, y al salir de las ruinas de esta, solo para ver que los tan temidos nazgul que volaban sobre sus cabezas, y el monto ha un caballo cercano donde su jinete yacía muerto y empezó ha cabalgar rumbo a la ciudad, pero en esa cabalgata vio como un joven paje era perseguido por un nazgul, y un grito cercano lo saca de sus pensamientos

Capitán Faramir: rowan ve a la ciudad y dile a mi padre que la perdimos osghilath

Rowan: si mi señor Faramir

Capitán Faramir: ve rápido Rowan

Y Rowan empezó ha cabalgar. Pero mientras cabalgaba vio como un grupo era rodeado, por los nazgul y los orcos y ha un joven paje que había visto hacia un rato, y se da vuelta y se lanza para defender ha estos guerreros, y le lanza la lanza de un guerrero caído al nazgul y este lo esquiva agarra ha Rowan y lo levanta por los aires junto con su caballo, y Rowan trata de zafarse del agarre del nazgul y este lo arroja contra las ruinas de antigua torre, y ha Rowan se va ha negro.


	2. dos elfos y un humano en el ever free

Capitulo 1 dos elfos y un humano en el ever free.

Punto de vista de valenor

Y Valenor recupera la conciencia, se levanta molesto y grita molesto una salva de maldiciones a los cuatro vientos

Valenor: ¡_**Altheis juro que esta me la pagas, maga inútil….!**_

Y empieza ha mirar para darse cuenta que no esta en los paramos de finubar, sino que un bosque digno de athel loren, empieza ha buscar ha sus camaradas desorientado por no saber donde esta o donde va.

Valenor: _**Altheis, Orión, Itacus, alguien responda**_

Y empieza ha caminar sin rumbo definido, buscando ha sus amigos preocupada cada ves mas por no encontrarlos, hasta que vio algo que en verdad lo asusto, se oculto, para ver que para su ya mala suerte una manticora hizo acto de aparición, y Valenor se oculto tras el tronco de un árbol con su lanza en una mano y el escudo en la otra

Valenor: ¿por la corona del rey fénix donde estoy?

Ojos de Rowan

Mientras en otra parte del bosque Rowan se levanta adolorido por las heridas por su pelea con el nazgul, y empieza ha caminar para tratarse de ubicar y saber donde estaba, hasta que vio a la manticora de frente y esta ha Rowan, y la manticora ve la oportunidad de presa fácil al ver las heridas de Rowan, pero este ultimo desenvaino su espada y se pone en guardia mirando a la manticora.

Rowan: no se le que seas pero por eru juro que voy ha morir aquí

Guerrero elfo

Y mientras esto pasaba el ultimo guerrero caminaba desorientado se ni siquiera pensar, se quito su yelmo y capa y siguió caminado hasta que escucho los gritos de un humano, y el guerrero corrió esperando ver ha rohirim o ha un camarada que le explicara donde estaban, pero al llegar ha donde provenían los gritos el guerrero vio ha Rowan con la espada desenvainada frente a la manticora

Guerrero: elfo por eru que es esa criatura

Y sin más que decir saco su arco y se lanzo al ataque esperando la muerte o la gloria

Valenor apoyaba su espalda contra el árbol rezando a la doncella, para que la manticora no lo hubiera visto y de repente un grito en otra lengua le atrajo su atención, y Valenor asomo la cabeza por uno de los costados y vio ha un humano de frente a la manticora, y se volvió ha ocultar.

Valenor: hombre insensato donde hay manticora hay druchiis, o peor mas manticoras,

Y siguió oculto sin importarle la vida del humano .Pero de repente un sentimiento de culpa asalta la cabeza de Valenor , y se decide ha salir ha luchar sabiendo que podía darse por muerto en ese mismo instante por la manticora o el humano( entre humanos y altos elfos, hay una relación odio y respeto), y se lanza al ataque para sorpresa de la manticora y Rowan, al ver ha Valenor que cargo con la lanza hacia la manticora y esta retrocede alistándose para atacar ha Valenor con su cola, y Valenor pone su escudo para protegerse del ataque y este es vuelto astillas por la cola de la manticora y Valenor es lanzado lejos por el coletazo, Rowan se lanzo al ataque lanzando espadazos a diestra y siniestra y por mera casualidad hirió a la manticora, y esta furiosa lanza un zarpazo ha Rowan y este lo esquiva de milagro, y Valenor se levanta adolorido del en el brazo en el que llevaba el escudo, pero en acto de completa valentía o soberana insensatez le lanza su lanza ha modo de jabalina y le da de lleno en un costado, y de la nada una flecha vuela hacia la garanta del manticora poniéndole fin a la vida de la bestia, y Rowan se voltea hacia Valenor quien yace mal herido en un brazo y corre auxiliarlo.

Rowan: oye elfo aguanta, no te mueras maldita sea,

Y Valenor sin entenderle, trata de levantarse pero el dolor se lo impedí, y Rowan mira a Valenor y lo levanta sobre sus hombros para sacarlo de ahí en caso que llegara otra criatura, pero al voltearse ve ha otro guerrero elfo que le apunta con su arco, y Rowan empieza ha avanzar sin dejar de mirar al otro elfo que le apunta ha Rowan y este molesta le increpa para sorpresa del elfo,

Rowan: si no vas ayudar no estorbes mi camino elfo.

Guerrero elfo: gondoriano insolente, como te atreves ha increparme

Rowan: sal de camino o no respondo por lo que te pase guerrero.

Y siguió su camino sin mirar al elfo, y cargando ha Valenor en su espalda, mientras buscaba un lugar donde dejar para poder atender las heridas de Valenor. Y luego de caminar algunas horas ve un poblado, y empieza ha caminar con el paso cansado por el cansancio y sus heridas

Rowan: resiste un poco mas ya vi un casas ahí te ayudaran

Y Rowan empieza ha gritar por ayuda, esperando que alguien saliera en su ayuda, pero el cansancio y las heridas hacen que Rowan se desmaye con Valenor ha cuestas

Punto de vista applejack

La joven pony de tierra, llevaba una carreta llena de manzanas para hacerlas sidra, hasta que escucha gritos en la distancia que atraen su atención por que no entienden lo que dicen, y mira a donde provienen ve las siluetas de dos seres, corre hacia la casa para avisar ha todos que no salgan y que Big Mac lo acompañara para que eran estas cosas y que querían.

Applejack: esas cosas de seguro no quieren nada bueno por aquí.

Big mac: según dijiste, parase mas que trataban de pedir ayuda

Y al llegar vieron que estos seres que nunca habían visto en equestria, pero se notaban que habían peleado con algo por las muchas heridas que tenían, por las huellas se notaba que venían del bosque ever free.

Applejack: creo que ellos si pedían ayuda, bueno big mac ayúdame ha cárgalos ha ambos

Big mac: segura applejack tú dijiste que podían ser peligrosos

Applejack: espero equivocarme

Y los cargan hasta su casa y al llegar la abuela Smith los mira, se ríe al mirarlos, prepara dos camas para los recién llegados, mira a applejack

Abuela Smith: ve por tu amiga Twilight Sparkle para ver si saben que son ellos

Mientras miraba ha Rowan y Valenor con cierta curiosidad y alegría, mientras que applejack los miraba con desconfianza, pero salio a todo galope hacia ponyville, hacia el hogar de Twilight Sparkle.

quienes son estos guerreros y cuales son intenciones en equestria

anacoretA gracias por el revIews, y de paso Valenor es un elfo del warhammer


	3. esto no es ni ulthuan ni arda parte 1

Capitulo 2 esto no es ni arda ni Ulthuan parte 1.

Choque de tres culturas

Es de noche en poniville y applejack corre ha todo galope hacia la casa de twiligthsparkle por orden de la abuela Smith, para ver si conoce algo de estos dos seres y sus intenciones en equestria, y al llegar a la casa de twiligthsparkle fue spike el que le recibió algo adormilado, y applejack sin esperar repuesta paso para tratar de encontrar twligth, pero al voltear vio que spike la miraba.

Applejack: spike donde es twiligth….

Y spike la mira y da un suspiro, y se pone una garra en la cara

Spike: no recuerdas que ayer ha salido ha canterlot ha ver su hermano

Applejack: por mis cascos es que necesito que me acompañe ha mi casa, hay dos seres que estoy segura que no son de equestria que están muy mal heridos.

Y spike la miro con asombro y alegría, cosa que applejack le extraño.

Spike: puedo ir contigo, quiero verlos, deben ser incriebles

Y applejack miro ha spike incrédula por lo que decía el joven dragón, y ella se puso un casco en la cara molesta, y spike callo y le miro serio, y fue ha escribir un carta para la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna para ponerla al corriente de estos seres, luego de escribirla miro ha applejack, y con ojos de cachorro spike le miro y le rogo que si podría ir ha ver ha estos dos seres y applejack ha regañadientes acepto.

Spike: como son applejack

Applejack: no los vi en detalla pero llevan armaduras como los guardias de canterlot, y las orejas de uno son puntiagudas, y sus caras ovaladas, y sin pelaje mas que en la cabeza y en uno en la cara y el otro nada mas que en la cabeza.

Y spike al escuchar esto se rio con ganas, al imaginárselos, y applejack, no por que les recordó como los había encontrado ha ambos, ambos mal heridos he inconscientes. Pero mientras esto ocurría en canterlot la carta de spike llego ha a la princesa Celestia y quien había reunido al consejo en forma inmediata.

Noble equestriano: debemos averiguar sus intenciones en nuestra tierra si son hostiles y pacíficos

Princesa celestia: que propone noble

Noble equestriano: aislarlos de inmediato

Y la princesa luna quien observaba a los miembros de la corte, y sus duras palabras a los recién llegados, que sin saberlo eran el tema más preocupante de todos los nobles, y decidió tomar la palabra.

Princesa luna: deberíamos ir primero ante ellos para ver si ciertamente son amenaza y tratar en ese caso de enviarlos a donde son, sin hacerles daño alguno.

Y el noble miro a la princesa luna con furia, volvió ha repetir lo que había dicho, ignorando las palabras de luna, y esta furiosa lo mira y le dice

Princesa luna: acaba de escuchar lo que le dije noble silverwind.

Silverwind: no creo que sea la mas indica para hablar princesa luna o debería decir Nightmare Moon

Y celestia quien miro al noble silverwind, y este agacho la cabeza y retrocedió

Princesa celestia: mida sus palabras ya que ella es mi hemana y también gobernante de equestria, noble silver wind y además mi hermana habla con sabiduría

Y twiligth sparkle quien observaba en silencio con su hermano, trato de tomar la palabra, pero un noble que un unicornio con apariencia más vieja y sabia tomo la palabra

Noble equestriano: mis nobles majestades deberíamos tratar de dialogar con estos seres, pero debemos tomar nuestras precauciones.

Princesa luna: ciertamente noble sun health, propongo que los mejores guardias diurnos y nocturnos vayan con nosotros como nuestra escolta

Y twiligth se acerco ha su hermano y este le miro sabiendo lo que le pediría con abierta preocupación

Shining Armor: es mejor que solo vayan las princesas y los guardias twilie

Twiligth: no quiero saber que son estos seres para ver si están en mis libros

Shining armor miro ha twiligth con seriedad, si acerco ha las princesas, para decirles su decisión, y ellas la miraron twiligth, y aceptaron algo preocupadas por la estudiante de celestia

Mientras en Apple farm

Valenor comenzaba ha despertar y se da cuenta que esta en una cama vendado en el brazo donde estaba herido por el coletazo de la manticora, se voltea y ve en la otra cama al humano, se levanta y empieza ha caminar para buscar a la gente que le ayudo ha el y el humano

Valenor (pensando): gracias ha a la doncella por mi suerte, espero que el humano también lo este.

Y de repente la pequeña Apple Bloom entra a la habitación y ve Valenor de pie y Valenor ha su ves ha Apple bloom, y este se acerca con curiosidad y Apple Bloom retrocede con miedo, al ver que el acerca cada ves mas, hasta que Valenor que se arrodilla y le acaricia la cabeza

(habla en su idioma natal eltharin)

Valenor: donde esta tus dueños pequeña potrilla

Mientras le sigue acariciando la cabeza ha Apple Bloom, y de repente se levanta y va hacia Rowan y le mueve el hombro, para despertarle y Rowan despierta y ve ha Valenor de frente con el brazo vendado

Valenor: gracias humano, me entiendes….

Y Rowan pone una cara de que demonios me estas diciendo, y Valenor se pone la mano en el pecho y dice su nombre varias veces, y Rowan se da cuenta que Valenor le dice su nombre, y él lo imita, mientras que Apple Bloom se pone los cascos en la boca para no reírse, se decide ha irse de ahí, va donde applejack y big Big Macintosh y spike, y les avisa que uno de ellos había despertado que estaba caminando y applejack mira Apple Bloom molesta, y la pequeña potrilla corre tras su abuela, y ella mira ha applejack le dice que valla ha ver ha sus pintorescos invitados, y ella va a la habitación donde están rowan y valenor y donde valenor se sentó en la cama y rowan se levanto y estiro las piernas y camino por la habitación y lanzo un grito que asusto ha applejack

Rowan: hay alguien aquí

Y valenor le hablo un grito

Valenor: Rowan…Rowan …..Rowan

Y Rowan se volteo hacia Valenor y el movió la cabeza en forma negativa y con sus manos imitando ha alguien que grita

Rowan: no quieres que grite

Y imita el gesto que Valenor hizo y luego movió la cabeza para hacerle saber que habia entendido

Valenor se levanto por que escucho algo y le señalo con los ojos ha Rowan el pasillo, y este lo miro y comenzó ha caminar en sigilosamente hacia el pasillo y al llegar al pasillo encontraron ha applejack, y ella los miro con enojo, mientras que Rowan y valenor siguieron su camino ignorando ha applejack como si no fuera gran cosa, hasta que les grito.

Applejack. Donde creen que van ustedes.

Y el tono molesto hizo que ambos se voltearan y con abierto asombro al ver que applejack les hablaba ha ambos y se miraron como diciendo ¿estas viendo lo que yo, la yegua nos hablo?, y Rowan se arma con un palo para darle como piñata en fiesta ha applejack pero en el ultimo momento valenor lo detiene, y se applejack se da cuenta de las intenciones de valenor, mientras que Rowan molesto le grita ha valenor.

Rowan: que crees que haces elfo, esa cosa nos puede matar

Y valenor a darse que Rowan le grita se voltea y lo mira serio, y Rowan se encoje de hombros por la mirada valenor, y applejack los mira confundida por los reacciones, hasta que valenor se voltea y empieza ha hablar en varios dialectos que applejack no Rowan comprenden, y applejack se da cuenta que ninguno de los tres habla el mismo dialecto del otro, y de repente Apple Bloom entra hacia el pasillo y ve a los tres y recuerda lo que ellos se decían palabras y las dijo

Apple Bloom: valanor y riwen

Mientras la pequeña señalaba ha ambos ven ha Apple Bloom y se rien al ver que la pequeña potranca las habia cambiado los nombres

Valenor: hay tierna infancia

Rowan: pequeña, que nadie me cambie el nombre, que me recuerda harad jajajaja.

Y applejack los mira extrañada pero ya no molesta,al darse cuenta que ellos mas que nadie no tenían animos de pelear, y repente valenor se golpea el pecho y dice su nombre varias veces, poco después Rowan lo imita, applejack los mira y supone que dicen sus nombres.

Applejack: ya veo sus nombres son Valenor y Rowan el mio es .

Y applejack los imita lo que hacían ellos les dice varias veces el suyo,Valenor y Rowan señalan a Apple bloom esperando en nombre de ella, y ella se los dice .

Valenor: ¿Apple Bloom? Y ¿Applejack? Esta bien como lo dije

Mientras las señalaba ha ambas, pese que lo ultimo no lo entendieron

Rowan: ¿apple Bloom? Y ¿applejack?

Y applejack se levanto el sombrero se rio

Applejack: vaya que aprenden rápido, ustedes se lo que sean

Y les hace un gesto para que le sigan, Valenor y Rowan empiezan ha caminar mientras applejack en recuerdo de su infancia vino ha su cabeza.

Flash back

12 años atras

Una pequeña applejack esta acostada en su cama esperando ha su abuela para que le cuente una historia, y ella llega paso cansando, para una feliz applejack y su abuela se siente en su mecedora y le pregunta que historia quiere que le cuente

Abuela Smith: que historia quieres que te cuente pequeñita

Applejack pequeña: la de los guerreros olvidados abuela Smith

Abuela Smith: es una de tu favorita pequeña

Applejack pequeña: si lo sabes muy bien abuelita

Abuela Smith: hace mucho tiempo cuando equestria era joven, y las princesa celestia y luna era nada mas que pequeñas potrillas como tu, hubo un gran mal que se abría paso por equestria, devastando todo ha su paso, nada lo detenía ni los guerreros de guardia real, hasta que un día los padres de las princesas invocaron una magia mas antigua que los mismos elementos de la armonía, y trajeron ha unas valientes almas para luchar contra este mal, ellos eran los guerreros y guerreras olvidados, no eran como nosotros pequeña, sino seres que caminan en su patas traseras y sus delanteras llevan sus armas y eran hábiles magos o guerreros con una destreza tal que haría palidecer ha cualquiera que osara enfrentarles en la batalla, no tenían ni crin ni pelaje, pero si almas nobles y bondadosas, y sin interés alguno en la gloria o la fama lucharon contra este mal, arriesgando sus vidas y aunque al final vencieron, ellos pagaron un alto precio, ya que ninguno de ellos era del mismo mundo y algunas veces su batallas se alargaban por años, había veces que ha su pesar el amor surgía entre ellos o hasta con un semental o una yegua y al separarse para no volver ha verse en su vida les apenaba demasiado, al punto de no querer partir o termninar con sus vidas en sus tierras donde eran heroes, pero una cosa ten por seguro que cuando la hora mas oscura de equestria llegue ellos o sus descendientes o hasta nuevos guerreros que tomaran sus lugar surgirán vendrán ha luchar por todos nosotros y por un mejor futuro.

Applejack pequeña: sabes abuelita me da que ellos no se puedan volver ha ver quienes se enamoraron.

Abuelta Smith: lo se mi pequeña lo se

Y applejack se duerme, soñando con los guerreros olvidados sus grandes hazañas

Fin del flash back.

Applejack: serán esos guerreros estos dos, no que va y yo soy una unicornio jajaja

Y Apple Bloom mira ha applejack y le pregunta con extrañada

Apple Bloom: a que te refieres con estos guerreros

Applejack: nada importante hermanita, solo que me recordaron una historia estos dos

Apple Bloom: los guerreros olvidados hermana.

Applejack: y tu como sabes de esa historia

Apple Bloom: fácil la abuela Smith me la conto a mi y mis amigas, he inclusive algunos de nombres de ellos de los grupos mas famosos, como telmakador el estratega, la maga Ariel de los cielos y el guerrero Draco el implacable y lithus el ballestero de los bosques entre muchos otros que no recuerdo ahora

Applejack: vaya yo pensé que era a la única que le contaba esos cuentos la abuela.

Y al llegar al salón la abuela Smith, Big Macintosh y spike, miran con asombro ha los recién llegados

Bueno es todo por hoy chico les aseguro que la segunda parte se va ha poner movida para todos


	4. esto no es ni ulthuan ni arda parte 2

Esto no es ni Ulthuan ni arda parte2

Venimos en son de paz, pero ¿con armas? incluidas, Que se le puede hacer.

Mientras Apple Bloom miraba alegre a los invitados forzosos de la casa, spike y big mac, quienes comían se voltearon para verlos y se atoraron con la comida, mientras que Valenor y Rowan que olieron la comida y sus estómagos gruñeron por el hambre, y se aceraron con cautela, mientras que la abuela Smith se acercó y le tiro la Rowan, para hacerle saber que podían acercase a la mesa.

Abuela Smith: ellos hablan

Applejack: si, pero nuestro idioma, lo único que se es que uno se llama Rowan que el con el pelo en su rostro, y el otro Valenor es que tiene las orejas puntiagudas.

Y spike quien los miraba con cierto ademan de risa, se les acerco, y Rowan lo miro serio, y Valenor se diría que hasta molesto, cosa que hizo que el retrocediera, atrás de Apple Bloom.

Spike: segura que son inofensivos

Apple Bloom: si lo son, pero creo que les gustaste.

Y una ves dicho esto spike salió corriendo para sorpresa de todos, mas para Rowan y Valenor quienes miraban que Apple Bloom le había dicho algo antes que se pusiera ha correr.

Valenor: ¿que le habrá dicho?, esta potrilla ha esa cría de dragón

Rowan: un dragón o un draco, que este pequeño espero que si, son las cosas por aquí no valla por su padres.

Y la abuela Smith les acerco un pastel de manzana, ha Rowan y Valenor quienes lo olieron, y casi se atragantaron con ellos, hasta que Applejack, se les acerco, los miro con asombro por lo rápido que comían los pasteles.

Applejack: veo que les gusta el pastel de manzana, o es que tenían demasiada hambre por la aventura en ever free.

Y ellos la miraron unos segundos, y pensaron que les decía de los pasteles y asintieron afirmativamente, esperando otro pastel (créanme si ustedes pelean con una manticora, y de paso vienen desde otro campo de batalla, créanme tendrán mucha hambre), y la abuela les dio otro a los dos, quienes se lo devoraron en minutos

Apple Bloom: no había visto alguien con tal apetito desde twiligth sparkle cuando llego ha ponyville.

Applejack: si ni que lo digas, pero que estos parece que nos entienden, o tal vez pensaron que le ofrecerían otro pastel.

Big Macintosh: yo creo que fue por el pastel, mira como lo comen.

Y al terminar Valenor y Rowan se sentaron en el suelo alegre por la comida.

Valenor: manjar de dioses

Rowan: mis felicitaciones a la cocinera o el cocinero

Y Applejack se acerco ha ellos y les ofreció otro, y Valenor con un gesto amable que no quería mas pastel he y de paso para agradecer la comida, y Rowan en cambio lo acepto encantado.

Valenor: el humano come como si fuera saco roto jajaja

Y Rowan lo mira sabiendo que tal vez el elfo se refiera ha su apetito, y le dio la espalda.

Applejack: oye creo que le ofendiste orejas de punta

Y Valenor sin darse por aludido se levanto y fue al pasillo, ha pensar

Valenor: vaya que lugar mas extraño es este sitio los animales se comportan como seres civilizados, se nota que no es mi mundo.

Y Apple bloom vio ha Valenor ir al pasillo serio y lo siguió, se acerco ha él le dijo su nombre para llamarle la atención.

Apple Bloom: señor Valenor

Y Valenor la miro sabiendo que le quería hablar la pequeña

Valenor: Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom: me entiende

Y Valenor la mira extrañado, y Apple Bloom se da cuenta que en verdad no los entiende. pero de repente un ruido de cascos atrajo la atención de Valenor para él era familiar cascos y ruidos de metal contra ellos, era el ruido de caballos de guerra, corre hacia Rowan, y lo levanta y salen hacia fuera y ve ha varios ponys con armaduras doradas y oscuras que los rodean.

Valenor: ellos ganaron tiempo para que sus fuerzas vinieran atacarnos, ¡traidores cobardes¡

Rowan: haci que esas tenemos, quieren una pelea les daré una que no olviden.

Se lanzan al ataque sin esperar un segundo, el ataque del enemigo.

Minutos atrás

Spike corre hacia la biblioteca nervioso por las palabras de Apple Bloom, hasta que ve varios carruajes de canterlot y guardias acercándose, y twiligth y las princesas también quien se acercan, ha el junto a la princesa celestia se le acerca.

Princesa celestia: joven spike donde están estos seres de tu carta

Spike: en la casa de applejack

Y los miembros de ambas guardias corren presurosos hacia la granja de la familia Apple, sin esperar orden alguna.

Guardia diurno: espero que estos seres no quieran pelea

Guardia nocturno: lo dudo, listos para cualquier cosa

Y las princesas miraron como los guardias se alejaban raudos sin esperar orden de las princesas, y twiligth molesta bufo mientras miraba a los guardias alejaban y se acercó a las princesas

Twiligth sparkle: princesas creen que haya buena idea que los guardias se adelantaran

Princesa luna: ahora que lo pienso…..

La tres se miraron con temor, salieron tras los guardias que ya habían a la granja de los Apple, y las princesas y twiligth salieron ha todo galope, y al llegar vieron ha los seres peleando con tal furia y decisión, pero celestia casi en susurro dijo un nombre que ni luna ni twiligth entendieron. Pero en la confusión de la pelea, la pequeña Apple Bloom salió y un guerrero de la guardia diurna le dio un golpe con sus cascos en el costado, y Valenor y Rowan corren hacia Apple Bloom quien yace en el suelo inconsciente

Valenor: pequeña vamos responde

Rowan: vamos potrilla despierta, no nos hagas esto

Y al no responder, Valenor se levanta y mira a los guardias furiosos, y poco después Rowan se voltea hacia ellos preso de la ira

Valenor: ¡van ha pagar por esto¡

Rowan: por mi honor no saldrán bien librados pérfidos insolentes

Y se vuelvan ha lanzar ha la pelea, pero ahora quienes retroceden son los guardias por la ira de estos dos hasta que uno ellos le lanza ha un hechizo ha Valenor y lo avienta contra la pared de la casa de Applejack, cosa que alerta ha todos adentro. Y en ese instante las princesas deciden intervenir para parar esta locura desencadena por sus guardias.

Princesa celestia: ¡basta guardias diurnos! debería darles vergüenza sus actos aquí

Princesa luna: ¡deténganse ahora guardias nocturnos! Ineptos…

Y se voltea hacia Valenor quien se arrastra para proteger ha Apple Bloom con su cuerpo ha modo de escudo, y twiligth ve la escena y Rowan quien estaba ha un de pie se lanza contra otro guardia pero celestia lo detiene y lo hace levitar hasta ella, le dice mentalmente que se detenga, cosa que asusta ha Rowan.

Rowan (pensando): como hiciste eso

Celestia(pensando): con magia

Rowan: que hicimos para que nos atacar, y la pequeña Apple Bloom

Celestia: que dices extraño ser

Y Rowan señala con su mano ha Valenor y Apple Bloom, y ha twiligth quien trata de sacar ha Valenor de encima, pero él le lanza una certera patada debajo del mentón ha twiligth que la hace retroceder adolorida.

Celestia: deberías decirle ha tu amigo que se detenga

Rowan: no hablamos la misma lengua ni el ni yo, y de paso atiendan a la pequeña Apple Bloom uno de sus guerreros dorados le dio en un costado, y le juro que se la dejo mal herida...

Y celestia miro ha Rowan con seriedad y su cuerno brillo y dos haces de luz dieron de lleno en Valenor y un tercero voló al bosque everfree y de repente celestia hablo en un tono serio con Rowan

Celestia: podrias señalar quien fue

Y Rowan señalo ya un de los guardias diurnos

Guardia diurno: que me señales tanto aberración

Rowan: tu le pateaste a la pequeña, estúpido mentecato

Y twiligth la miro a la princesa celestia por que sabía el hechizo que habían usado, en ellos

Twiligth: princesa celestia usted debe estar muy cansada por el hechizo

Y Valenor molesto la miro y con decisión se levanto

Valenor: ahora hablan mi lengua y tu humano me sorprendes que hables eltharin tan fluido

Princesa luna: has caído en un error, tú ahora habla nuestro lenguaje gracias al hechizo de hermana

Y Valenor miro ha Apple Bloom, puso sus dedos buscando alguna vena para poder ver el pulso de Apple Bloom y vio que era irregular

Valenor: no me gusta hablar sin presentarme, pero ella necesita atención de algún sanador de inmediato

Y luna se acerca ha Apple Bloom y su cuerno brillo y la respiración de Apple Bloom se volvió regular y su pulso también para asombro de Valenor.

Valenor: Istha y Kurnos, que ha pasado ha aquí

Rowan: bien creo que la pequeña, esta mejor

Valenor: creo que si humano

Y sin mas procedieron ha presentarse ha los presentes

Rowan: mi nombre es Rowan de gondor, líder de guardias de puerta norte minas tirith

Valenor: Valenor de ethanie, líder de las lanzas sangrientas

Y lo ultimo asusto a todos los presentes, menos ha Rowan

Princesa luna: ha que se refiere a las lanzas sangrientas

Valenor: el nombre de la hueste de guardias lorthenc, que lidero pese ha ser ethaniano, con sangre craciana y caledoriana.

Y la princesa celestia quien miraba extrañada ha Valenor y se diría hasta divertida por la detalla explicación de su origen, pero nadie se había dado cuenta de la presencia de applejack y que Apple Bloom se había despertado todos menos Rowan, quien se acerca y le pregunta como estaba después del golpe, cosa que asombro ha Apple Bloom

Apple Bloom: habla mi idioma

Rowan: desde hace menos de algunos minutos, por qué.

Apple Bloom: el señor Valenor

Rowan: por allá

Y vio como twiligth le recriminaba la patada y Valenor la miraba y sin inmutarse le dio la espalda, y empezó ha caminar

Twilight: oye tu criatura no he terminado de hablar contigo

Valenor: yo si unicornio, a mis 125 años no tengo que tolerar esto, y de paso me llamo Valenor y soy un alto elfo de ulthuan

Y se va farfullando algunas maldiciones ha twiligth, y los guardias nocturnos quienes se acercan y le cierran el paso para sorpresa de Valenor , y este molesto sigue su camino hasta que un pegaso nocturno le cerro el paso con una sus alas cosa que asusto y se puso en guardia para pelear.

Valenor: un…un pe…ga..so negro, humano a las armas ( es una de las monturas preferidas de los generales de los elfos oscuros)

Guardia nocturno: donde esta ese Pegaso negro.

Y Valenor corre hacia Rowan y le señala el guardia nocturno, y todos los guardias y los presentes se dan cuenta en el mundo Valenor hay algo parecido a los pegasos nocturnos, pero es algo malo

Princesa Luna: guerrero Valenor, que le pasa con mis guardias pegasos nocturnos

Y Valenor ha un asustado mira ha luna con cierto recelo, y Celestia comprensiva mira ha su hermana menor y luego ha Valenor

Princesa Celestia: podría explicarnos

Y Valenor la mira y se rasca la cabeza y procede ha explicar

Valenor: es que mi mundo los enemigos de mi tierra, tienen ha una criatura llamada Pegaso negro, que se parece demasiado ha su guardia su majestad y en mi pasado militar ya he tenido demasiados encuentros con ellos, y créame cuando digo que no ha sido agradables.

Y luna vio a los ojos de Valenor y vio que no mentía, y sin que se diera cuenta vio uno de los recuerdos de Valenor

Flash back.

Un joven recluta elfo de la guardia lothernc camina por su casa antes de partir ha su primera campaña militar, hasta que se encuentra con uno de sus hermanos mayores que le mira molesto

Valenor: hermano mayor, que sorpresa vienes ha desearme buena suerte en el servicio jajaja

Y este lo mira molesto y no le responde cosa que molesta ha Valenor, por el silencio de su hermano mayor.

Valenor: vas ha hablar o imitar a los guardias fénix, Tracios

Tracios: avergüenzas ha toda nuestra familia, uniéndote ha la flota blanca Valenor

Valenor: disculpa por no querer unirme a las fuerzas que tu quieres que me una, hermano mayor, pero me canse de vivir ha tu sombra y la de Leónidas.

Y se marcha sin dejarle responder ha su hermano, y tracios le grita ha valenor

Tracios: juro que lamentaras este día Valenor, lo juro.

Y se va hacia el comedor y veo ha una niña elfa que corre hacia el con alegría, y lo abraza cosa que alegra ha Valenor, mientras este la toma entre sus brazos.

Valenor: que pasa pequeña ninfa

Ninfa: le traje un pequeño regalo, para que le traiga suerte noble Valenor

Y le muestra un colla que en el centro tenia dragón y león rampante

Valenor: gracias pequeña

Y ninfa se ruborizo por las palabras de Valenor

Ninfa: no hay de que señor Valenor

Fin del flash back

Y luna ve que Valenor estaba mirándola ha ella seria, mira ha su hermana y mentalmente le dice que Valenor es un miembro de la infantería de marina de su mundo y que es bastante orgulloso, y Celestia miro ha Rowan y repitió la acción en Rowan

Flash back

Un joven Rowan camina por una ciudad de harad guiado por mercaderes, y este camina alegre por las ocurrencias de los mercaderes, que le venden varias cosas, desde las más mundanas hasta las mas insólitas

Rowan: señores no quiero comprar especias, ni ropas y ni armas varias, ni nada, solo quiero hacer estudios para los eruditos de mi tierra.

Y al decir esto los mercaderes le dejan solo, al ver que era un estudioso, y no mercader, y Rowan se ríe al ver que lo dejan solo

Rowan: les dices que eres estudioso y desaparecen, lo que me saco por ser de gondor y no de harad, cuando vas ha aprender Rowan eres uno de los mejores guerreros, pero en esto eres un tonto

Fin de flashback

Y Celestia miro ha luna y le mentalmente le dijo que Rowan era algo como un aventurero y filántropo, mas que un guerrero, y le observo y vio que sus armas no estaban, y luego miro ha applejack se acerco ha ella

Princesa Celestia: ellos tenían armas consigo

Y ella la miro con seriedad ha Celestia, y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera, y al llegar vieron una espada y una lanza tirada en el suelo, un carjak con un arco y dos libreras (la armadura que va en el pecho) pero ambas estaban llenas de sangre, cosa que asusto ha Celestia y applejack la mira con seriedad

Applejack: cuando big maquinthosh y yo los encontramos venían saliendo desde bosque everfree, y estaban sumamente heridos Rowan cargaba ha Valenor en su espalda, y supusimos que debían a ver peleado con algo en el everfree, princesa Celestia, mi abuela se les quito sus armaduras con calma y vendo sus heridas pacientemente.

Y luego de escuchar la explicación de applejack ella salió para ver como Rowan hablaba animadamente con Apple Bloom de sus aventuras por toda arda y Valenor había entablado una conversación con big macquinthosh sobre la receta del pastel de manzana de abuela Smith, y luego de esto entra a la casa y mira a la abuela de applejack, y ella le sonríe

Abuela Smith: los años no pasan en ti Celestia, te has dado cuenta en el parecido de Valenor con un amigo un común tuyo y mio jijiji

Celestia: si me di cuenta, crees que él sea algo de el

Abuela Smith: por que no les preguntas de sus familias sales de las dudas, pero te digo algo tiene el mismo apetito que el por el pastel de manzana.

Y luego de esto Celestia se rie y la abuela Smith le ofrece una taza de te, y una rebanada de pastel de manzana.

Princesa Celestia: sabes creo ellos deberían conocer equestria, pero deberían empezar por ponyville, y luego si ellos quieren las demás ciudades.

Abuela Smith: ciertamente pero a mis años creo, me será imposible ser su guía, yo pienso en applejack y sus amigas, para que sean sus guías por aquí y de paso que se formen alguna amistad

Princesa Celestia: efectivamente Smith Apple

Y la abuela Smith melancólicamente recordó ha dos viejos amigos, que habían partido ha otras tierras hacia mucho

Abuela Smith: solo sun strike y melodía, me llamaban asi Celestia y ya han pasado muchas estaciones sin saber nada de ellos.

Y Celestia junto a la abuela Smith salieron al jardín y vieron, como Rowan ahora se ríe de la preguntas de Apple Bloom hacia el, y que también luna preguntaba ahora de las cosas ha Rowan quien parecía mas dispuesto ha contestar que Valenor quien se había sentado en el suelo por el cansancio

Princesa luna: como es su mundo Rowan:

Rowan: es bastante extenso y se separa unos múltiples reinos y naciones cada uno con sus propios gobiernos y reyes, creencias religiosas y política

Apple Bloom: que complicado suena

Rowan: bastante pequeña, a tal grado que estallado guerras por esas diferencias

Princesa luna: parece que son una raza conflictiva ustedes los hombres

Rowan: ciertamente, pero no todos somos así su majestad algunos preferimos las paz a la guerra, pero somos la minoría, y por eso entrenamos para poder luchar en igualdad de condiciones.

Apple Bloom: que triste

Princesa luna: concuerdo Apple bloom

Apple Bloom: y donde vienen hay otros seres además de los hombres

Rowan: si claro hay otros como los elfos, enanos, hobbits ,y los malvados orcos y trolls mordor buajajaja, muchos otros que solo los libros hablan de ellos

Y Apple Bloom y la princesa luna se los imaginaban por las descripciones de Rowan, y se reían a no mas poder, por que Rowan imitaba sus gestos y hasta sus voces, mientras que Valenor recostó contra el tronco de un árbol y miro a los cielos y una lagrima recorrió su rostro y al recordar a su familia y amigos, y que tal vez nunca volverá ha ver.

bueno ademas de pedir disculpas por la demora


End file.
